Pocky Game
by Poisonous Picasso
Summary: EXPLICIT LEMON! Oh, Pocky. Opening new doors for the not-so-innocent. MXN YAOI!


**Okay, so...this is a lemon. I mean, take the name...and the rating, and it's kind of painfully obvious. There is boyxboy. MelloxNear! You have been warned! Please don't hate because I "didn't warn you" because **_**this **_**is your warning. Just pretend there's a HUGE red sign that says 'WARNING' in flashing lights with sirens and stuff screeching around it, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Death Note. If I did, it would be an M-rated anime, there'd be lots of Mello and Near smexyness. And this fanfic would be plagiarism. Of my own work. Yeah...that makes sense.**

**Pocky Game**

It was a quiet, boring day at Whammy's house. It was raining out, so all the children were ordered to stay inside, since nobody wanted _any _of L's succesors to become sick with-God forbid-a fever. Mello, being one of the most active children in the place, resented this command the most, wanting nothing more than to go play a game of muddy soccer.

Needless to say, it was a _very _boring day for him, so by the time five o'clock rolled by, he was considering several methods of entertaining suicide. Each gruesomer than the first.

Suddenly Near inched up beside him, pulling gently on the sleeve of his black cotton shirt, making the taller, blonde boy jump half a mile and turn to look at him with electrifying blue eyes. Near let a smile drift into his eyes, his mouth staying in a straight, emotionless line. His pajama sleeves-which were too long for his tiny frame-drifted over his hands, almost completely concealing a small, red package.

"Good afternoon, Mello. Would you like to play a game?" He asked, his small voice barely rising above the sound of the brutal rain pounding on the stained glass windows. Mello raised his blonde eyebrows, allowing a small, boyish smirk to adorn his lips.

"A game?" He asked, his voice dripping with false innocence. Usually, when playing a game, there was a winner and a loser. It would be another chance to beat Near, another chance to regain that maliciously sweet taste of victory, a poison that could slowly drive its victim mad. Near stared wordlessly at Mello as he pondered this idea, his tongue dancing with grace across the top row of his perfectly white teeth.

"What kind of game?" Mello asked, the words sliding out of his mouth like a poisonous snake, waiting for the right moment to twist itself around Near's neck, constricting him, and slowly, painfully, suffocating him. Near let a mischievous light play into his eyes as he pulled the small box from beneath the wide cuff of his white sleeve.

"The Pocky Game." Near said, his voice completely emotionless. He shook the box slightly, the chocolate flavored bread sticks rattling against each other gently. He cocked one pale eyebrow. A simple question, a simple challenge sent to only Mello.

The Pocky Game. Mello had heard stories about that from the other orphans. He'd even heard it from _Matt _who had played against Linda, and those two were now in a happy relationship off in some world they'd created together, consisting mostly of videogames, food, books and drawings. None of which applied to Mello.

But if he remembered correctly, it involved two people on opposite sides of a Pocky stick. They'd eat away at the opposite sides until their lips met, whoever held the kiss the longest won. Mello sighed, the thought of kissing Near was positively repulsive. But the thought of maybe beating Near...well, that was incredible. His heart pounded in anticipation of it.

"Sure." Mello said with a nonchalant shrug. Acting as if a younger student had just asked him for help on his advanced homework. He slipped his hands into his pockets, letting himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, facing Near, who had a stick of chocolate Pocky between two, slender fingers.

Mello leaned over, taking one end between his lips, raising one eyebrow challengingly at the smaller boy. Near met his gaze, leaning forward slowly and gripping the other end in his mouth. 

"Ready?" Mello asked, the question muffled by the stick currently in his mouth. Near nodded, once, slightly, careful not to break the brittle stick between them.

"Go!" Mello commanded, taking the first bite, Near followed suit, bringing their faces closer. The chocolatey taste smoothed over his tongue, a hum of satisfaction vibrating through his whole body. It'd been almost a day since he'd had chocolate-it was on of his torturous suicide plans.

As their faces moved closer, the proximity making Mello's hair stand on end, he examined the pale face. Near's eyes, which from far away seemed gray and barren, as empty as the moon. Were actually more of a stormy day gray, tinges of bright white, and the lightest of blues dancing throughout them. His cheeks were pale, like porcelain, and completely smooth, not a single blemish flawing their perfection. His lips, which were gently resting against the stick of flavored bread looked soft, virginal, never touched by another pair.

Determination and the slight ecstasy chocolate brought on was getting the best of him. The stick was shrinking, disappearing into Near's tiny mouth, and still, he wanted it, he wanted to win, to taste the victory chocolate as it slithered, coated with the slobber of his rival, down his victorious throat. When they were only barely a millimeter apart, Near sucked the last piece into his mouth, Mello's tongue followed almost automatically, screaming for that one taste that had become it's addiction.

"Mmph!" Near fell back with a small noise, pushed between Mello's masculine body and the cold marble floor. The scent of chocolate, leather and a futile tinge of cigarette smoke surrounded him, causing a warm haze to surround his head. He allowed his eyes to slip closed, finding a place of bliss that was almost like sleeping, but beautifully electrical.

Mello's tongue was all over his mouth, lapping greedily at the final traces of chocolate in his saliva and along the borders of his mouth. Small noises uncurled from the both of their throats as a new sensation began to take them over. Never in their young lives had they felt anything like this. Both had experienced hunger, but this was new, this was like a raging lion, seeing a fresh kill for the first time in almost four months.

Mello pulled back, having caught every last taste he could get, feeling satisfied, he moved to get up, remove himself from the boy.

"Ow!" He let out a yelp as tiny fingernails dug into the smooth, tanned skin of his left hand. He looked back down at the smaller boy, pressed against his body. Breathing heavily, his face flushed, trembling from the new emotions that coursed too quickly through his tiny body.

"Do it again," Near whispered, his voice commanding. His eyes were half-lidded, turning the collar of a sky before the worst of the storm strikes. He was fidgeting uncomfortably.

Mello couldn't help but smirk. Only a minimum of human contact had caused _this?_ Damn, Near was sensitive, wasn't he? Although, it might have something to do with the fact that he hated any form of physical contact with another human.

Mello dipped his blonde head, again, touching his lips lightly-_too _lightly, if you asked Near-to the other boy's bruising mouth. Near automatically opened his mouth eagerly, like a baby spotting his meal. But Mello had already pulled back, out of his reach, almost completely away from his body.

Near let out a small whimper, all he wanted was another touch of Mello's mouth, his warm body hovering over him yet again, and that's all he was _not getting. _The blonde snickered, leaning back over Near, placing his body intricately so they weren't touching, his lips hovering tortuously over the smaller boy's.

Their eyes were locked, both pairs clouded over with lust. An emotion neither of them had ever felt. They had only seen it displayed in movies and the pages of books. But the real thing, made the books and cheesy lines pale in comparison.

Near let out another impatient whine, the look in Mello's eyes causing a weird sensation to tingle in his lower abdomen, his face flushed when he realized exactly _where _that feeling was headed. Finally, slowly, Mello's mouth touched his own again. Electricity seemed to flow between them, coursing throughout their bodies and warming them in ways they never thought possible.

It was getting too hot, Near realized, moving his small hands to unbutton his shirt. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, a sheen of sweat covering most of his body. Mello moved his lips to the smaller boy's thin neck, a small sound escaping from him, his trembles seeming to intensify. The blonde let his fingers ghost over Near's stomach and chest, barely touching him, the sensitive areas on his chest, he quivered, almost screaming in frustration.

Near could hardly move, let alone breathe, so paralyzed was he by the quivers that danced throughout his body. Mello's lips-his tongue-ran slowly down Near's neck, making small moans and mewls uncurl from somewhere deep inside him. His talented, pink tongue lashing out to touch a nipple. It wasn't enough, Near needed more, he craved more. All he wanted was Mello. That's what the goal was becoming.

"There..." Near breathed as Mello's fingers-so warm-ghosted gently over the front of his pants. He reflexively bucked his hips in an attempt for more of that touch, maybe firmer, not so light. He let out a small wine when he realized Mello wasn't going to touch him again. He could feel the blonde smirk against his sternum, his mouth running down to rest just below his navel.

He stopped there, his tongue running a lazy line back and forth above Near's pant line. Just above where he _really _wanted Mello's mouth to be. His warm, sweaty hands were running up and down his inner legs, coming so close, but stopping and retreating just before allowing Near to have what he wanted.

Near writhed in what was _almost _pain. But it was too good, too deliciously amazing to be pain. No, it wasn't pain, it was _need. _Raw, burning need for something he just simply was not getting. He tried to move his hips, tried to put himself closer to the tongue that was still running lazily back and forth, back and forth in an agonizing line, but he couldn't. He was trembling too much to even think about moving. The world around him seemed to vibrate, his teeth chattered against each other, his head was throbbing unable to think.

"Mello-o-o-o-o." He whined, drawing out the name, unable to say anything else. Unable to voice what he wanted. Because, Mello did it again, ghosted those long, flexible fingers over that spot. The spot in which Near so badly wanted to be touched. In fact, he'd never wanted _anything _this bad before in his entire _life. _

"Yes, Near?" Mello whispered, his breath hot, his fingers just close enough to Near's body that he could feel them, they weren't touching him though, and that's what was making him writhe. He could feel their proximity, their almost touch. And he _needed _that, something inside him _knew _that.

"Please-ahg!" Mello slipped his hands into Near's pants, touching him again, too gently, through the fabric of his-surprisingly, black-boxers. It still wasn't enough, there was too much between them. Too much for Near to get the friction he really craved-no, the friction he really _needed._

"Yesss," Near hissed, again, drawing out the word, his hands intertwining into his own hair. "Like that, only more. I want more." He whined, his voice raising an octave, hysteria taking him over, just slightly.

Mello was also fighting to keep his self control. All he wanted was to just rip all of Near's clothes away, and fuck him senseless. But that would be no fun. There would be no intoxicating victory from that, now would there? Near's dirty commands, the small noises and mewls dragging from his throat, the way his fingers roamed through his sweaty hair, fingernails digging into his sensitive scalp. Everything was a turn-on right now.

The blonde kept his hand firmly over the younger boy's erection. Not moving it, just resting it there. The warmth of his hand made the smaller boy's legs twitch uncontrollably. His hips tried to buck reflexively, tried to give the boy delicious friction, but Mello held him down. Not allowing his body to move at all.

"Ah-ahhh-Mel-" Near tried to verbalize what he wanted, but with his teeth chattering, thoughts scrambled and shattered beyond repair, it was hard to. It was hard to do anything but bask in the painful want that was overtaking him. Slowly, one of Mello's long, talent fingers brushed, ever so slowly, down the length of his entrapped erection. It twitched, almost in irritation with need and abandonment.

Two fingers rubbed gently against the sensitive sac beneath it, leaving Near to muffle his screams in his hand. After all, a dining room full of orphans was only two rooms away.

And still, there was too much fabric between them, not enough of Mello against his body. The blonde's hot breath was still against his stomach, sending tingles to _that _place. That place that was already screaming, wanting to be touched, given attention.

Mello suddenly stopped all movement completely. Removing his hands from where Near wanted them to be the most, he found Near's lips again, kissing them entirely too gently, his hands in a chaste position on his chest. Not touching _any _of the areas he wanted touched.

The younger boy writhed in need again. His hips bucking, brushing into Mello's trapped erection. Both boys gasped, and immediately, without commanding his body to do so, Mello fell grinding into Near, moaning along with Near, creating a symphony of ecstasy.

Little fireworks were exploding in Near's belly, waves of heat crashed together. He felt as though he was getting closer to something. A place he could not explain, but it was something he wanted more than anything in this world.

Mello was trying to go over the rules of gay sex Matt had taught him when the blonde had told him about his...orientation. You had to prepare them with your fingers...and saliva, aim for the prostate, you'll know when you hit it...something to that effect.

The blonde stopped moving, as hard as that was for him, slowly lowering Near's pants and boxers completely off of him. Near breathed out what sounded like a mix between a sigh of relief and a quiet moan.

"Oh my God, thank you." The pale boy whispered, at least now he didn't feel like he was being cut slowly in half from the tightness of his pants.

Mello tried to smirk, and would've succeeded had it not been for the amount of desire within him. He was literally filling to the brim with desire. Soon, he'd have to explode. There was no other alternative.

He went over Matt's rules in his head again.

_Coat your fingers/penis in something slimy or else it'll just cause discomfort and ruin the moment._

Mello, stuck three of his fingers in his mouth for a moment, waiting till they were thoroughly coated in goopy, dryish saliva, then he gently inserted one finger into Near's quivering, seeping wet entrance. The small boy let out a sound of total pleasure and slight discomfort. But that quickly turned to gentle moaning as the finger pushed deeper and deeper, pulling out and pushing in at a steady rhythm.

The blonde added another finger, stretching the boy a little past comfort, but after a moment this began to feel nice, too. His pleasure heightening beyond belief. It was hard to believe that something this odd, this disgustingly weird could be so beautifully, deliciously, lusciously perfect.

A third finger was added, Near let out a whine of pain and discomfort, but after a few thrusts, Mello hit a spot. Near wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it made him let out a scream of complete pleasure and thrust back on the older boy's hand, pushing him in as far as he would go.

"Mello, do it again. It felt...indescribable. Please?" Mello angled the thrust of his hand toward that spot again, earning almost the same reaction as last time. His erection twitched, a gentle reminder that he still needed taking care of.

Right.

He spit into his hands-twice, actually, because his mouth was too dry to produce a lot of saliva-and rubbed it on his erection. He had to force himself to stop, so hungry was he for friction. Then he positioned himself, falling onto his elbows above Near, their faces inches apart, eyes locked.

"This will probably hurt. I'm not sure, though, you'd have to ask Matt." Mello whispered, attempting to piece together enough thoughts to warn the boy. Near couldn't respond, the head of Mello's erection was brushing against his contracting entrance with every raspy breath he took. He could hardly breathe due to the sensation it was causing.

"Just do it. Please." He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, clenching his eyes shut in preperation. Slowly, Mello pushed his hips forward, forcing Near's muscles to stretch as far as they wood. It hurt, he could tell, due to the way Near was digging his teeth into his lips, threatening tears sparkling in his thick eyelashes.

Once he was all the way in, his erection throbbing beautifully in the musky warmth, he stopped. Using all his self-control, and even then having to grit his teeth to keep from moving. Waiting for Near to give consent to move.

"Why'd you stop?" Near asked, opening his eyes. "It didn't hurt, anymore. If you don't move I swear to God, I'll strangle you." Since Near's tiny arms were wrapped around Mello's neck, the threat seemed very realistic. He pulled back, only slightly, and then pushed back in, a desperate moan seeping from the pale boy's lips.

Mello managed to smirk slightly.

He pulled back again, aiming so he'd just gently brush against the spot that caused Near so much pleasure, barely skimming it. Perfect aim.

"Why do you insist upon teasing me-e-e-e?" Near whined, his fingernails scratching passionate designs into the skin of Mello's back.

The blonde decided not to tease and torture anymore, he couldn't take it. He couldn't stand anymore slow movements, anymore barely touches. Instead, he let himself cross over to complete, feral instinct. He thrust in and out quickly, blue eyes rolling back in his head, hitting Near's prostate roughly.

Near was moaning and cussing like a stream now. Drool running down his chin, falling in a gooey puddle on his pale chest. Again, he was close to that happy place, that place he couldn't quite explain. He didn't know what it was.

And then, something seized him, it's like he was frozen. The feeling was hard to explain, it was like stepping into a warm shower on a cold day, and you break out in goosebumps and tingles, only forty times better. His toes curled, the fire bursting through his entire body, and then leaving completely. White sticky liquid drenched his and Mello's chests, but he didn't care.

Warm liquid filled him, and Mello fell on top of him, pulling out gently, followed by the goopy liquid inside. Both of them lay in a sticky, sweaty, drooly mass, breathing heavily on the edge of sleep.

"So," Mello gasped, standing up and pulling on his clothing. Near sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that jolted through his tailbone. "Who broke the kiss first?"

**End**

**My first lemon so it wasn't as good as it could have been by far XD**

**Title: Pocky Game**

**By: Poisonous Picasso**

**9/30/10**


End file.
